After the Dance
by Ferdy 63
Summary: Silver Linings Playbook is my new favorite movie. This is my attempt at extending Pat and Tiffany's evening after the dance contest. Please review. I need the encouragement. Chapter 4 is definitely hotter than previous chapters so I changed the rating to M. Just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany and Pat rode in the back seat of his parents' car, holding hands in the dark. Pat's father was on cloud nine. He had won the parlay bet when the couple's dance scored a 5 out of 10. The best part of the evening for Tiffany, however, came later when Pat gave her the letter. The line that would always stand out in her mind was "Thank you. I love you."

When Tommy died, Tiffany thought she'd die as well. Nothing filled the void he left behind, not pills, not other men (or women), not anger, nothing. Then, from out of nowhere, Pat Solitano had crashed into her world. He was crazy and had no filter on his mouth, but he was also the most caring and kindest man she'd ever met. It didn't hurt that he was handsome and charming with a totally hot body. She kept looking to her across the darkened back seat to make sure he wasn't some kind of a dream. Every time she looked, he was looking back at her.

They arrived back at Pat's parents' house close to midnight. It was Philadelphia in late December so pretty cold out. Pat's mom invited her in for a drink or cup of coffee but she said she was tired and wanted to get home. Pat's father handed him the keys and told Pat to see her home.

She only lived a couple of blocks away but it seemed to take forever for the car to reach the driveway that led to her tiny converted garage apartment. Pat jumped from the driver's seat and walked around to open her door, "Wow, I don't know how to act. You're not insulting me or being weird." He just smiled and took her hand, "I'm being romantic, remember?" She found herself too nervous to snap a witty comeback which was unusual, to say the least.

She unlocked the door and he followed her into the dance studio. As she took off her coat, he lit a couple of candles on the small table near the door. Then he turned and took her in his arms, "May I have this dance?" He began to slowly waltz her across the floor. "But, Pat, there's…." before she could finish her sentence, his lips were on hers. His hand traveled down her back, settling low on her hip, and pulled her body against his. Her arms went around his neck and pulled his head lower into a deeper, hotter kiss.

They were no longer waltzing across the floor. This was a different kind of dance. His hands were exploring her body, pulling at clothing, unfastening buttons and snaps. Hers were busy doing the same. Within minutes, they were skin to skin, their lips never losing touch with each other's body. He pushed her back against the wall next to the mirror and with a hand high on the back of each thigh lifted her just enough. Her legs wrapped around him and their bodies became one.

The sensation of his skin, his tongue, his breath against her neck, all combined to make her head spin. Her breath came faster as their urgency increased. "Pat," she cried out and they both shuddered in ecstasy.

Even after their lovemaking, he didn't seem to want to let her go. It was like he wanted to know every inch of her. She had a similar exploration in mind so she took his hand and led him up the stairs to the one room of the second floor, her bedroom.

The moon was full and bright in the clear, cold December sky. It provided all the illumination they would need as their bodies continued to find each other, to learn each other's strengths and desires. It wasn't until sometime near sunrise that they feel asleep wrapped around each other.

Tiffany woke before Pat and lay looking at the beautiful man beside her. He was actually smiling in his sleep. That seemed like a good sign. She wanted him to be happy. He deserved it after all he'd been through in the past year and so did she. Pat slowly opened his eyes and stared down at her, "G'morning," he mumbled. She reached up and pressed her hand to his cheek, "It is, isn't it?" They both chuckled.

Pat lay a while longer with her and they talked about the amazing events of the previous night. They'd danced and done pretty well for beginners in the competition. Pat's father had won big on the parlay bet. And most importantly, they had finally been truthful with each other about their feelings. It felt like they had turned a corner with no more visions of past mistakes still showing up in the rear view mirror.

He had to take the car back to his Dad so he got up and got dressed. She lay under the sheet and watched him. This was what she had wanted from the first time she saw him at the disastrous dinner at her sister's house. He bent down to kiss her before leaving and she held onto his arm for a moment, "Pat, is this real? Is something this good really happening?" He smiled, "This is our silver lining, Tiff."


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany had been busy working on some new dance moves for the past few hours. She was hot, sweaty and tired. It was almost five o'clock so she headed upstairs to get cleaned up for Pat. He would be home by about 5:30 and they had plans to go out and celebrate their one year anniversary of being a couple.

It was hard to believe that a whole year had already gone by since the night of the dance competition. It had been a really good year. Individually, they had both been basket cases at that point in their lives but together they seemed to make each other stronger and better.

Pat had gotten a job teaching history at the local junior college. It was only part time for now but he was hoping that it would lead to a full time position. Finding a job had been tough for him. He had the whole situation with Nikki following him around like a black cloud. Tiffany had also gotten part time work as an assistant to the dance teacher at the neighborhood rec center. It didn't pay much but she loved it.

Tiffany was humming a Bruno Mars tune as she soaped her hair so she didn't hear Pat arriving home. She didn't know he was there until she felt him step into the shower with her. She opened one eye, squinting up at him through the shampoo bubbles, "God, what's a girl got to do to get a little privacy?" she teased.

He was smiling that sweet, lazy smile that always made her crazy. "Oh, did you want to be alone? Sorry, I'll just wait my turn," he said as he turned away. She grabbed playfully at his arm, "Well since you're already here and all wet and everything." She pulled him under the spray with her and pressed her body against his. It was like an electric shock.

The chemistry between them was like that. All he had to do was look at her and smile that sweet goofy grin and they'd end up tangled in a naked heap on the nearest spot of bare floor or piece of furniture. Sex with Pat was beyond anything she'd ever had before. It satisfied her in a way that wasn't only physical, although the physical part was most definitely satisfying.

Their little shower session ended up lasting until all the hot water ran out and then he carried her to the next room so they could finish up on the bed. Then he lay down next to her and closed his eyes. She reached up pulling one of his eyes open with her fingers, "Hey, you promised to take me out. No sleeping." He took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips, kissing her outstretched fingers, "I'm not asleep, just sort of savoring the last few minutes before we have to get up and put clothes on." She was already reacting to the nearness of him and his kisses again, "No, no, no. You are not doing that to me again. I got a new dress. Which, by the way, makes me look totally hot. We're going out!" He opened his eyes looking directly into hers, "Totally hot, huh? Okay, you convinced me."

They both got up and dressed. Tiffany took a couple of extra minutes to arrange her hair, put on a little makeup, and dot on Pat's favorite perfume. A quick look in the mirror told her that she hadn't lied to him. She looked good. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He looked completely delicious in a light blue shirt and navy blazer which made the blue in his eyes look like some Photoshop trick. But they were real. He was real. And he was all hers. He looked at her reflection and said, "Totally hot was an understatement." She smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder, "I love you Pat Solitano." He kissed her cheek, "I love you, too."

Their destination for the night was a surprise for Tiffany. Pat had planned the whole thing and been able to keep the secret for the past two weeks. That fact alone was a surprise to Tiffany. They borrowed Tiffany's parents' car for the night and Pat drove. He headed towards downtown and she tried to figure where they might be going.

"You're taking me to Antonelli's, right? That's got to be it," she guessed.

He just smiled, "Can't tell you."

She kept coming up with guesses until he reached over and rested his hand on her knee, "I'm not going to tell you. Do I have to find a way to keep you occupied until we get there so you'll stop talking about it?" His hand was slowly sliding up her thigh as he talked. Her skin was burning under his touch. Her breath was coming faster. Oh, no! No, no. She wasn't going to look a wrinkled mess when they arrived no matter how much she wanted that hand to continue its travels. "Okay, okay, I'll be good," she answered. He grinned mischievously over at her. "I certainly hope not!" he said in his best Groucho Marx voice.

They finally arrived at a parking garage. She still had not seen a restaurant sign or anything hinting at their eventual destination. As they walked down the sidewalk, she looked around at the lights and the Christmas decorations. She remembered last year when they were heading into the hotel for the dance competition, how nervous she had been and how guilty she felt for lying to Pat. Somehow, it had all worked out, though, and now here they were again and she was completely happy.

The turned a corner and Pat stopped and pointed, "This is it." Tiffany looked. There was a sign that looked like it dated back to the 1960's blinking outside a rundown old brick building. The neon sign showed a group of blue stars surrounding the name of the place "The Starlight Room" in red letters. Tiffany had never heard of the place, "What is it?" she asked him. He just took her hand and pulled her forward, "Come on, you'll see."

They walked in the door and Tiffany could hear a live band playing a Tommy Dorsey tune, then a husky voiced torch singer joined in. They checked their coats and walked into the most magical place that Tiff had ever seen. The entire ceiling was covered in tiny white lights like a sky full of stars. There were small tables around the perimeter of the floor with flickering candles adorning each one. The large central space was all dance floor and couples of every age were on the floor doing the rumba, the foxtrot, the waltz and more. They were all really good dancers.

Pat leaned down to whisper in her ear as they were shown to a table, "This is where the professional dancers come for a night out. I hope you like it."

She was speechless. "It's amazing. You're amazing," she told him with tears shining in her eyes, "It's so beautiful and romantic." He was all smiles, "I hoped you'd think so."

They ordered drinks and sat and watched as the musicians played a big band tune and several of the couples on the floor launched into a swing dance routine that included flips and lifts. It was like watching a floor show in Vegas. Pat excused himself for a moment but Tiffany was so enthralled by the dancers that she hardly missed him. When he returned the music slowed down and he asked her to dance. She instantly agreed and they were soon out of the floor.

Pat still had some good moves that she'd taught him last year and he was showing off a little doing some dips and twirls with her. She loved every second of it. The song ended to a round of applause and the singer dressed in a silvery evening gown stepped to the microphone, "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. We have a request now and we'd like to ask that you all clear the floor for our special couple." Tiffany looked around and started to walk back to their table but Pat took her hand and said "Wait". The singer continued, "This is a special number from Pat to Tiffany on their first anniversary."

Tiffany looked at him in shock, "What? Are you crazy?" He grinned and said, "Yep" then he pulled her close and told her, "Come on, we got this." The music started. Tiffany knew instantly what the song was before the sultry singer even uttered a word, "Someday when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight." As the song played, Pat led her effortlessly through classic waltz steps that they hadn't practiced for months. Their bodies were working in unison. She felt like she could fly.

The singer continued, "With each word, your tenderness grows, Tearing my fear apart, and that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart." Pat leaned down to sing softly into her ear as the song finished, "Lovely, don't you ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you and the way you look tonight." The song ended and Pat kissed her so softly and gently that it brought tears to her eyes. The crowd that had been watching erupted in applause and cheers but she didn't hear any of them. The only sound she could hear was the wild, erratic beating of her own heart as she looked into the eyes of the man that she loved. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

The pair was obviously so in love that it kindled romantic feelings throughout the ballroom. Couples were all dancing a little closer and a few were kissing. The romance, it seemed, was contagious.

When Pat and Tiffany returned to their table, the waiter had delivered a bottle of champagne. He opened it for them and poured two glasses. They celebrated with toasts. "To a magical night and a future full of silver linings," Pat said as their glasses clinked. She chimed in, "Excelsior!" They sat quietly drinking their champagne for a bit and then shared another dance or two.

After a few hours had passed, Pat asked if Tiffany was hungry and she agreed that she was starved. "Well then it's off to your next surprise," he told her.

"Next surprise? What?! I don't think I can take more," she pleaded.

"This is a smaller one, but you'll like it. I promise," he told her.

They walked to the car and then headed back towards home. Tiffany was getting a bit sleepy from all the champagne. She wasn't really paying attention to where he was driving until he pulled into a small gravel parking lot next to the tiny diner where they'd had their first, disastrous "date".

"Oh, God, no way. I acted fucking crazy the last time we were here. They probably won't even let me in," she told him. "You are fucking crazy and so am I and they will let you in. I checked before I brought you. Come on," he said pulling her out of the car. "Unnnh! Okay, I'm coming," she grunted.

Before they went around the corner to the front of the diner, Pat made her close her eyes. He took her hands and led her down the sidewalk and up to the door. When he told her she could open her eyes, they were standing in the doorway of the diner. The whole place was lit with candles. The other tables were all empty and a violinist was playing next to the counter. Pat must have rented out the whole place. He walked her back towards the middle of the space. Sitting there on a table waiting for them was a cup of hot tea and a tiny box of raisin bran.

"I figured this meal worked out okay for us one time so why not now?" he explained. She was touched by his quirky thoughtfulness but she was also really hungry. "If that is all you're planning to feed me, we'd better be hitting a Burger King on the way home," she told him. He handed her the box of cereal, "You go ahead and start on this. I'll order us a burger," he promised. Tiffany wasn't really in the mood for raisin bran but after skipping lunch and all the dancing they'd just done, she couldn't help it. She tore open the top of the box and dumped it into the adjacent bowl. There was an unusual metallic clink as the box emptied. Tiffany looked down trying to figure out what the noise was. Had she bumped the spoon?

But no, lying there glittering amid the dark brown bran flakes was a sparkling antique platinum and diamond engagement ring. Tiffany gasped and looked up in astonishment at Pat. He was beaming. "It was my grandmother's ring," he whispered to her. She gulped and said jokingly "And the box didn't even say prize inside!"

Pat, however, wasn't laughing. He had a very serious look on his face.

"Pat, what, what is this?" she asked. She felt like her head was spinning. He was suddenly down on one knee beside her, "Tiff, I want us to always be together. Will you marry me?"

Tiffany was overwhelmed. She felt like she couldn't breathe. For the first time in her life, she was absolutely speechless. Pat's face had fallen into a look of panic. She wanted to reassure him but nothing would come out of her mouth. "I, I don't…I can't…," she tried to form a coherent sentence but couldn't put the words together. She felt trapped. All that she could think was "I have to get out of here." She pushed past Pat and ran out into the cold night air.

She could hear Pat running out behind her. She didn't know what was happening. She loved Pat so much, but right now, she couldn't talk to him. She took off her heels and started running for their garage apartment. "Tiffany!" he yelled behind her. "Tiffany, stop! What's wrong? Please just stop!" But she couldn't, she had to get away, to run away.

Her feet were freezing and her tights were getting ripped to shreds but she kept going. Pat had gone back for the car and would be catching up to her so she darted down first one alley and then another to stay out of his sight. She stopped for a second in the shadow of a neighbor's garage. She didn't know what to do. Her cell phone was back in her purse which she'd left in the diner. She didn't know where to go. If she went home, Pat would probably already be there. She just couldn't face him right now. She had seen the look on his face. She was breaking his heart. Oh, God, what was she doing? Was she losing it again?

Then she saw that Mr. and Mrs. Manzo's house had a light still on and took a chance that they'd be up. Mrs. Manzo always complained that her husband's snoring kept her up at all hours. Tiffany knocked quietly on their front door. Mrs. Manzo peeked through the living room curtains and was quick to open the front door for her.

"Tiffany Maxwell, what on earth are you doing out in the freezing cold and no shoes on?" Mrs. Manzo sounded like she was scolding a five year old. Tiffany couldn't explain so she just said she'd gotten locked out and needed to call her sister. Mrs. Manzo took her to the phone and then gave her some slippers to wear and made her a cup of chamomile tea.

Thankfully, Mrs. Manzo didn't try to grill her about what had happened. They sat quietly while waiting for Veronica. Tiffany knew, however, that the rumor mill would be in high gear tomorrow morning. Everyone would be talking about Tommy's widow again, thinking she was off the rails. And she wasn't sure that they would be wrong. She didn't understand her reaction to Pat's proposal.

Within about 15-20 minutes, Veronica drove up in front of the house. Tiffany slipped out, thanking Mrs. Manzo for her help and ran straight to the car. Veronica was wearing her coat over her pajamas and had on a pair of fuzzy animal slippers. She looked ridiculous and Tiffany almost started laughing but knew she'd probably sound hysterical if she did.

Veronica was obviously not happy. She was trying her best to be supportive though. "Are you okay, sweetie? What happened? Did something happen with Pat?" Veronica quizzed. Tiffany couldn't even look at her sister. She turned to stare out the passenger window.

"Tiffany, come on, you owe me an explanation. I came out at 2 in the morning to pick you up," Veronica chastised. It never took long for her sister's self righteous, judgmental attitude to make its presence known when the two of them were anywhere near each other. "I don't owe you anything, Veronica, except a thank you for picking me up. I'm a little upset right now but I don't want to talk about it so no more third degree, okay? And, don't take me home right now. If you don't want me to stay with you, just drop me off at a motel or something."

Veronica looked shocked, "No, of course you can stay with us. Just tell me, Tiffany, are you sure you're okay? We don't need to call your doctor or anything, do we?"

Tiffany knew that Veronica meant well but it made her furious. She glared back at her sister, "I'm not completely flipping out if that's what you're worried about. I'm not about to jump off a bridge. You don't need to lock up your knives. I'm just, I don't know, confused I guess. I need some time to think." Veronica reached over and patted her arm, "Okay, no problem. I won't ask any more questions."

Ronnie was waiting anxiously at home for them. He had the front door open before the car had even stopped. He hugged Tiffany as they came in. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Veronica stepped in, "We aren't going to talk about it right now. Tiff just needs some rest and she's going to stay in our guest room tonight."

Tiffany quickly replied, "Don't speak for me like I'm a child." She realized what a bitch she was being. After all, her sister had just done her a favor. She decided the best thing to do was just try and get some rest. She shrugged her shoulders as she told them both, "Look I'm just going to go to bed. I'm tired."

She walked upstairs to the guest bedroom and crawled under the covers. She could hear Ronnie and Veronica talking downstairs. She could just imagine what they were saying. It didn't matter. Her mind went back to the diner, Pat proposing. He proposed to her! He wanted to marry her! Just thinking about it made her feel like all the air was being pressed out of her lungs. Right now, she needed sleep. She was exhausted. She would figure all this out later. Hopefully Pat would understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Pat had run from the diner chasing Tiffany then remembered he had the car. By the time he got it cranked and out on the street, she had disappeared. She knew all these streets like the back of her hand so he was sure she was hiding. The question was why? He knew that she loved him. They were great together. What had happened? For the first time in a long while, he felt like he was losing control. He was angry and confused. It got hard to breathe and a roaring sound filled his ears. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to throw something. Instead, he stopped the car and started taking slow deep breaths while he counted to ten. That helped him regain his focus. Tiffany taught him that.

He planned this whole night thinking it would totally impress her and let her know how much he cared about her. She really seemed to enjoy it. Everything seemed fine up until the moment that ring had fallen out of the raisin bran box.

It had seemed like the perfect time to propose. They had been seeing each other for a year and living together for months. Both their families were happy with their relationship. They were both doing well emotionally. He was only seeing his psychiatrist once every 3 months, but he was still on a small dose of antidepressant. Tiffany was off all her meds and not even seeing her therapist at all. He really thought they had gotten past all the bad stuff and that the future was going to be smooth sailing. He just couldn't figure out why she had freaked.

He drove to their apartment hoping to find her waiting for him. She wasn't there. He was really worried. He had her purse and her cell phone was in it. If she was still outside, she would be freezing by now especially after kicking off her shoes. He started to call her parents but there were no lights on at their house so it wasn't likely that she was there. The only other place he could think of was Veronica's but that was a few miles away. He dialed the number hoping that Ronnie would answer.

Veronica answered on the first ring. "Pat, what did you do to my sister?" she demanded.

"Let me talk to Ronnie, please," he asked her.

"No, you answer me first. What is going on?" Veronica didn't give up easily. He could feel himself on the edge of losing control again. He didn't want to talk to her. She hadn't liked him since he'd been with Nikki. Ronnie would be easier to deal with. He took a couple of deep breaths before answering her.

"Nothing," he managed to say calmly, "Now just let me talk to Ronnie okay?" She wasn't happy and he could hear her telling Ronnie to find out what was going on but she did hand the phone over to him. It was a relief to hear Ronnie on the line, "Pat? You okay?"

"Yeah, man, just tell me Tiff's there with you guys," he begged. Ronnie answered "Yeah, she's here Pat."

Pat could hear Veronica talking in the background but he tried to only focus on what Ronnie was saying, "Yeah, she was pretty shaken up but she's sleeping now. What's going on Pat? I thought everything was great with you two. Do you need me to come over?"

Pat almost sobbed as he told his friend, "No, I'll be okay. I'm not really sure what's going on but just please take care of Tiff and tell her that I'll call her tomorrow, okay? We'll sort it out then."

Ronnie didn't pry. He just said, "Sure, we will Pat. You know we love you both. We'll tell her you called. Take care okay? Take care of yourself. " Ronnie was obviously worried about them both.

Pat answered, "I will, man. I will."

After hanging up the phone, Pat was relieved to at least know that Tiffany was safe. He still couldn't figure out what had happened. He lay down across the bed thinking he'd never be able to sleep but after a full day and the stress of the last few hours, he was exhausted. He drifted off without even taking off his shoes.

Pat didn't sleep well and woke up feeling more groggy and tired than he had the night before. He was worried. His life had been back on track for over a year. He was sure that he'd found his silver lining with Tiffany. He just couldn't figure out what had happened last night to cause her to run away from him.

He wanted to call her immediately but forced himself not to dial the phone yet. It was only six am. He was trying not to act rashly but to think about everyone involved and consider his actions carefully. It was exactly what he had not done when things went bad with Nikki. He wouldn't make the same mistake with Tiffany. She was too precious to risk losing.

He got up, took a shower and made coffee. He didn't have a class to teach until mid-afternoon so he had plenty of time. He paced the apartment like a caged animal making himself wait until at least eight am before calling her.

On the dot of 8 o'clock he picked up the phone and dialed. The phone was answered after a couple of rings by Veronica. Her voice was as cold and sharp as the icicles hanging off the roof . "Pat, I know you want to talk to Tiffany but she's not awake yet and I really don't feel like it would be productive to wake her up and upset her," she told him.

Pat took a deep breath, "Veronica, I'm sorry to have to bother you but I have to speak to Tiffany. If you don't let me talk to her on the phone, I'm coming over and standing on your stoop until you let me in." Veronica gave an indignant huff. She was ready to launch into another self righteous spiel when Pat heard Tiffany say, "Give me the phone, Veronica."

He felt like he took his first real breath since the previous night when he heard her say, "Pat, it's me. We need to talk." He could actually feel his knees shaking as he said, "Yeah, I'll be right over to pick you up. I've still got your Dad's car keys. Tiff, I love you. Whatever is wrong, we can fix this." She was quiet. He could hear her breathing. Finally she said, "I'll see you in a few minutes," and hung up the phone.

He realized as he hit the end button that there were tears on his cheeks. It was such a relief just to hear her voice. She was waiting for him so he had to pull himself together.

He washed his face and pulled on a jacket. He did his deep breathing exercises to calm down and then headed out to meet Tiffany.

Tiffany wasn't asleep when Pat called. In fact she had slept very little. She had been waiting for him to call, hoping for him to call and yes, also dreading it. She loved him, no doubts at all in her mind, but something about the idea of marriage made her feel trapped. All night she'd thought about her marriage to Tommy. She had loved him but it never felt like their marriage was where she belonged. What if that happened with Pat? Or what if something happened to Pat and he died leaving her alone again? There were so many what ifs when it came to marriage.

She was ready to go when Pat pulled into the driveway. Veronica hugged her and said, "You always have a place here when you need it." Tiffany loved her overbearing, over protective sister so much sometimes. "I know," she said hugging her sis in return.

Pat had started up the walk to the front door when she stepped out. He looked so tired and he hadn't shaved. She knew that she had caused this and it killed her to see him looking so confused and scared. She ran over and stood on her tiptoes to hug him tightly.

He wasn't sure what to do at first but soon grabbed onto her like a drowning man lunging for a life preserver. They stood like that for several minutes, not speaking or moving, just holding each other.

Pat let go first and said, "Get in the car, you're shivering." She agreed and quickly crawled into the warm auto interior. Pat walked around to the driver's seat. As he pulled out of the driveway, he asked, "So do you want to go home? Or get some breakfast? You tell me and I'll drive."

"Let's just go home," she told him.

The drive to their apartment was quiet. She couldn't look at him without wanting to cry. She knew how much he was hurting. He seemed to not know what to say. It was the most awkward they'd ever been with each other. From the first moment they met, there had been nothing but honesty between them so there was never anything to hide. Now, Tiffany thought to herself, I've ruined that.

When they got back to their apartment, Pat jumped out and ran around to open her door. She thanked him and they walked in like two strangers. Then they stood there in the studio space which was the entirety of downstairs just looking at each other.

Pat cleared his throat and she knew he was about to say something so she spoke first, "Pat, I'm sorry about last night. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run away but I…I can't explain why I did it because I'm not even sure myself. I do love you so much. I don't know what happened. You said that word and I felt like I couldn't breathe."

Pat looked confused, but moved to pull her close. They held each other quietly as she cried. Pat pulled back after a while and asked, "The word that freaked you out was 'marry', right?" She nodded. He stepped back and put his hands over his face as he exclaimed, "God, I screwed it up. I tried so hard to get it right but I screwed it up anyway."

Tiffany grabbed his wrists, "No, Pat, it was beautiful. You did everything right. You didn't screw it up. It was me. I screwed it up. I'm hopeless, I guess."

Pat sat down on the hardwood floor and pulled Tiffany down to sit in front of him. He looked so sad and so sweet. He asked her everything with just one word, "Why?"

"I thought about that all night last night. It's just, I mean I think that I'm just scared.

I should have stayed and talked to you last night but it took a while for me to figure out. When you asked me to marry you, it just felt like I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of that diner. Then after Veronica picked me up I started to calm down and think rationally.

All night I kept thinking about what happened with Tommy, how we went from madly in love to sort of sharing a space before he died. We loved each other but it got lost somewhere in the few years we had together. And look at what happened with you and Nikki. I don't want that to happen to us. You've always said this is our silver lining. Well, I don't want to screw with that," she had started to cry again and was sort of hiccupping between sentences. "Most people never get even a moment of what we have, Pat. I've never been the girl who gets the happy ending. I've always been the screw up who never gets anything right. I'm just afraid that getting married may be tempting fate or something. It could end up being terrible. We could end up hurting each other and I don't think I could live through that, Pat, not with you." Now she was full on sobbing again so he pulled her onto his lap and began kissing away her tears.

Once she had calmed down enough to listen, he began to talk, "Alright, I get what you're saying. Look, I'm scared too. You're worried that getting married could be a mistake and ruin things but what if it only makes it better. The thing is, whatever happens in the future, I will always be here for you even through the crazy times like last night. I love you and I believe you love me." She interjected quietly, "Yes, so much." He continued, "Life is never going to be perfect all the time. It's not supposed to be. We've already survived more than most people have to face in a lifetime. It was a tough couple of years and the point when it started to get better, at least for me, was when I met you." She was smiling as she snuggled against his neck. "So, if I'm reading the signs," he teased, "I'd say that means we're supposed to be together. If the whole marriage thing is too much for you right now, I'm willing to wait a while, but I want you to be my wife, maybe even have a baby or two with me one day."

Tiffany looked up at him with wide eyes. Had he just said the "b" word?

"Yes, I said baby," he answered her unspoken question. "Now, I need to know what you're thinking."

She felt better. She realized that she always felt better when she had Pat close by. Maybe he was right. Maybe this was what was supposed to be. "I think," she told him, "that I must have done something right somewhere in my crazy mixed up life to deserve a chance with someone like you. As far as marriage goes, I'll accept your proposal on one condition, a very long engagement, like a year or two. I don't want to rush anything and risk making a mistake with us, Pat. Is that going to work for you?" she asked.

"I think I can live with that," he agreed and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"As far as having kids," she continued, "I think we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm not even ready to think about that possibility until I've figured myself out a little better."

As she talked, Pat had been rubbing his hand along her thigh. She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Tiff, we can get through anything. We just have to stick together. No more running away. If you're scared or mad, just tell me, scream at me. I don't even care if you throw things as long as it's not sharp objects. Just please don't ever run away from me like that again," he whispered to her as he bent to kiss the back of her neck.

She turned her head slightly so that her lips could meet his and promised, "I won't, Pat," as she sealed her lips with his.

The heat was already coursing through Tiffany's body. He put his hands around her waist and turned her so that she sat astride his lap with her legs wrapped around him. He was kissing her mouth and eyes and cheeks and then down her neck. His hands were exploring underneath her shirt and had expertly unclasped her bra as they were kissing. He began to lift the hem of her shirt and she leaned back and raised her arms to make it easier for him. Then he quickly pulled his sweatshirt over his head so that their torsos were skin to skin.

For the next few minutes, there was nothing else in the world for Tiffany except for Pat's lips and tongue and breath. His kisses left trails of fire across her skin. She arched her back pressing her breasts more firmly against him and moaned softly. That was all Pat needed. He quickly stood and lifted her into his arms and carried her up to their bed.

Before he crawled in next to her, they both shed their remaining clothes. They fell together then among the pillows and sheets, two bodies becoming one.

Sometime later, Tiffany awoke on top of a still lightly snoring Pat. She pulled back enough so that she could look at him. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful man she'd ever seen but the good in him was so much more than skin deep. He was what she had needed to get her life back on track a year ago. He had saved her. "But," she thought, "I saved him, too. We saved each other. And we'll keep on saving each other no matter what." A peacefulness settled in her chest that she hadn't felt in a while. This was where she belonged.

He had started to stretch a bit and so she whispered, "It's afternoon. You're going to be late for your class." Without opening his eyes, he reached for her and pulled her back against him. She whispered again, "Pat, can I have that ring back now?" She could feel him chuckling although she couldn't see his face.

"We might have to go through a lot of raisin bran boxes to find another one like that," he teased her.

"Good thing we both like that cereal then," she replied.

He reluctantly left her arms and said, "Hold on I think I might be able to find it." He pulled his jeans on and she heard him walking down the stairs and out the front door.

Within a couple of minutes he was back and he knelt beside the bed and slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her hand once it was in place.

It was even prettier than she remembered from last night. Of course, last night it had been partially covered by bran flakes. She looked up, then, into his perfectly blue eyes. He was smiling again. She was smiling again. This was right.

He stood up after a few minutes and said, "I've got to get a shower and get dressed for work. Do you want to join me?" She looked up at him, "I don't know. Do you think we'll actually get any showering done if I do join you?" He grinned back at her, "No, you're probably right. Just stay here and relax. I'll take a rain check on showering together though." She nodded and promised, "Definitely!"

While he showered in their tiny bathroom, she lay and looked at the shiny new bauble on her finger. She was engaged.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold winter days melted slowly into spring. Tiffany was still surprised sometimes when she looked down at her left hand and saw the sparkling diamond on her finger. She was getting used to the idea of becoming Mrs. Solitano. Pat had started calling her that occasionally. He said it was just so she could get used to it but she knew how happy it made him.

He had just found out that he would be teaching full time for the summer quarter at the community college. It was a relief for him to really be getting back on his feet professionally again. His mom had planned a celebration dinner for him on Sunday.

The last time the whole crowd had gotten together was Super Bowl Sunday and that was when they'd announced that they were engaged. It was a bit uncomfortable for Tiffany, not that she wasn't happy but she didn't want to have to answer a lot of questions about the wedding. Pat made it easy for her by just announcing that this was going to be a long engagement by mutual agreement and they'd all just have to wait a year or so before any wedding details were discussed.

Veronica had acted really happy but later, in a private conversation with Tiffany, she had questioned whether the engagement was a good idea given both Tiff and Pat's histories. She also brought up the night that she'd had to pick her sister up from the Manzo's house. Tiffany made it pretty clear with some not so choice words that it was none of Veronica's fucking business. Other than that, no one had tried to talk them out of it or give advice.

With Pat getting a full time job, he had suggested that they look for a larger place to live. They had been living in the tiny converted garage with only a bedroom, tiny bathroom and dance studio for months. Their "kitchen" consisted of a dorm sized refrigerator, a microwave and a coffee maker. She knew it was time for them to move but she really hated to leave the space that she had designed and decorated exactly as she wanted. Her parents had promised they'd leave the dance studio exactly as it was so that she could come over and work out whenever she wanted. That was a relief.

Tiffany had started checking the rental listings a couple of times a week and making note of any that looked interesting. She and Pat then spent Saturday afternoons checking out the prospects. So far, everything had been dingy apartments or run down condos. They didn't have a lot of money to work with so finding a place that they liked wasn't going to be easy. Pat kept her spirits up when she got discouraged. He kept telling her that the perfect place was out there just waiting for them to find it.

Sunday rolled around pretty quickly and that meant dinner with Pat's family. She loved his mom and dad but his brother was also going to be there with his "perfect" fiancée. The girl was a Harvard grad with an international law degree who was currently working as a liaison to the White House. Tiffany felt like the gum that had been scraped off the girl's shoe when she started talking about her 'oh so important' position with the government. What could she offer in reply? "Oh, yeah, I have a part time job at the rec center teaching ballet to five year olds." Although, she loved the job it didn't sound like much compared to what Serena did.

Tiffany dressed carefully. She had purposely picked a dress that showed off her legs and made her cleavage look awesome. Serena was smart but she dressed like a Washington lawyer, dark colors, long skirts and high necklines. Tiffany could outshine her in the looks department without even trying and today she was definitely trying.

Pat walked in as she did one last check of herself in the mirror. "Whoa, girl, you are smokin', fine with a capital F as Danny would say."

"You think it's too much?" she asked him.

"Well, I don't know. Do you plan on getting out of this apartment today? Cause if you keep twisting around in that dress we aren't going anywhere," he teased her.

She grinned back at him, her eyes smoldering through the fringe of bangs brushing her lashes, "Oh, really? Is that a dare or an invitation?" She couldn't resist flaunting it a little. Pat was like putty in her hands when she got playful with him like this. The problem was that she had no resistance when it came to him either. He reached over and pulled her against him, "I don't know. What would get this dress off you faster?" He ran his fingers from her chin down into the V-neck of her dress as he spoke. She moaned slightly as his touch traveled to cup her breast.

"We're gonna be late for your family dinner, aren't we?" she whispered as his lips followed the path that his fingers had traced. "I think that's a distinct possibility," he replied. Neither of them paid much attention to the time for the next few minutes. Pat shimmied the dress over her head and in the same motion managed to step out of his jeans.

She didn't care that he was messing up her lipstick as he kissed her or that his fingers were tangling in the hair she'd spent half an hour styling. All that mattered was the urgent heat building in her, the heat that she and Pat were creating. As he pressed into her, their passion mounted. He was holding her with her back pressed against the studio wall as he made love to her. Her heart and breathing quickened in time with the pace of his body thrusting against hers. She was all sensation. He took her breast into his mouth as she moaned with sheer abandon. She clung to him as her need for him peaked, "Don't stop, Pat," she keened. He responded with a deep, searching kiss that took both their breaths away and brought them to fulfillment together.

As he lowered her back to the floor, she felt that her legs might not hold her. When they were together like this and she looked into his eyes, she was a different person for that few moments. She was a person who didn't have problems or worries, a person who was perfect and happy and completely in love. There were no boundaries or limits to consider. Why couldn't every moment be exactly like this, she wondered.

Pat held her in his arms, his forehead resting against hers, until they both got their breath back and her legs stopped shaking. She didn't want him to move, didn't want to let the rest of the world back into their space, but he pulled his head back and kissed the tip of her nose, "I think we have to try and get ourselves presentable again and go to my parents. After all, this is a dinner in my honor," he said.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror adjacent to their spot on the wall, "Ugh, look at what you've done to me, Pat Solitano. I will never be able to put this look back together in time." Tiffany's lipstick was smeared, her hair had fallen completely flat and she was most shocked to discover that she had a hickey just below her left collar bone. Now, she would have to change dresses as well. She couldn't go to his parents with a hickey on prominent display. She glared back at him playfully, "You're a very bad boy, Patrick."

He hung his head in a pretense of shame and offered a timid, "Sorry." She picked her dress up off the floor and threw it at his head and she ran up the stairs to find another outfit. He ducked and yelled back at her, "Hey, that's domestic violence."

Tiffany quickly changed into a shirt and blouse and tidied her hair and makeup. It was the best she could do in such a short time. Pat whistled as she walked back down the stairs and met her with a bear hug at the bottom. "That's my girl," he shouted. She shook her head and laughed with him. "You're just nuts," she told him as they headed out the door.

Of course, everyone else was already at the Solitano's house waiting for Pat and Tiffany to arrive. His mom opened the door and said, "Well, finally, the guest of honor," before giving them both a big hug. Tiffany was a little embarrassed but Pat said, "Sorry it's all my fault. I was jogging and lost track of time. Tiffany has already chewed me out for it." She loved him just a little more for that.

He went around the room hugging his Dad and brother and kissing Serena on the cheek. The men were soon all huddled together discussing Pat's new job and of course football. She was left on the sofa with Serena as Pat's mother went to check on dinner. An awkward silence sat between them for a few minutes so Tiffany asked, "How are things, Serena? I guess you're really busy at work."

Serena smiled and nodded, "Yes, actually, I'm going to be accompanying the president to the economic summit next month so that's pretty exciting. And with the wedding plans and the travel back and forth to Washington every week, I have a full plate."

Tiffany wasn't even sure where the economic summit was being held or what was being discussed or to be honest what exactly an economic summit was, so she decided to just nod in response. Again, the awkward silence. Tiffany was trying her best to come up with something to say when Serena leaned over and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper, "What is your secret, Tiffany? You look absolutely radiant. I mean you always look gorgeous which makes me totally envious but you're almost glowing today."

Tiffany was surprised to hear that Serena envied her for anything but she certainly couldn't tell her the truth about her "beauty secret" which had taken place about half an hour ago in their apartment. She could just imagine the look on Serena's face if she blurted out, "Well, a really good fuck always makes my complexion glow." Just the idea of it made her chuckle to herself.

Serena looked at her and asked, "What's so funny?"

Tiffany just smiled and said, "I don't have a secret, Serena. I guess it's just happiness." She looked over at Pat as she spoke, "When you're really happy, I think it shows."

Serena had a wistful look on her face. "Yes, I guess that's true. I can see it with you two. The happiness, the rightness. It's like you're two halves of a coin or something. You know like those necklaces we had when we were teenagers where you had one half and you gave your best friend the other half and you had to put the two together to form a complete heart. That's what you and Pat are like." Serena hesitated a second before asking, "What does that feel like?"

Tiffany was a bit taken aback. Serena was engaged to Pat's brother. She should know what it felt like. Then she thought back to her marriage to Tommy. She had loved him and probably would have been with him forever if he hadn't been in the accident. Yet, she'd never felt the same closeness or connection that she felt with Pat. What she and Pat had was rare. She shrugged and looked at Serena, "How does it feel? I guess it **is** like being half of something. I'm not complete without him. I know that sounds silly and old fashioned but it's true. It's amazing and scary and…." Tiffany felt tears stinging her eyes as she talked. This was so not her thing. She never cried or got all mushy over things.

Serena leaned over in a sort of half hug, "I'm really happy for both of you. Pat's been through a lot and he deserves someone like you."

Tiffany wiped her eyes and said, "Thanks, Serena. That means a lot."

About that time, Pat's mom came to the doorway and announced that dinner was ready. The guys all tumbled in to the dinner table with Tiffany and Serena following. Pat's mom had made all his favorites. It was a grand meal enjoyed by everyone. As they finished eating, Pat's father stood up. Both boys immediately began, "Oh, no! No speeches. No, sit back down." Their dad just smiled and said, "Thank you very much for your support. I'm not making a speech but I want to say how proud I am of both my boys. You are both good, kind men with wonderful futures ahead of you. We love you. And congratulations especially to Patty for his big comeback as a teacher." By the time he finished speaking, he had tears on his cheeks. They all clapped and chanted "Awww, how sweet" as he sat back down.

It was a wonderful night, almost magical, with so much love and joy that Tiffany felt like she was really a part of their family for the first time. She didn't feel like they were just making space for her because she was with Pat but that they really welcomed and included her as a member of the Solitano clan. They all sat in the living room for a long time after dinner nursing beers and joking around.

At about 10 pm, Pat's brother and Serena got up and got ready to leave. Pat's mother walked them to the door but before leaving Serena walked over and hugged Tiffany. As she was hugging her she whispered into Tiffany's ear, "I really do envy you Tiffany. You and Pat belong together. "

Tiffany was completely taken aback. It was the last thing she had expected especially from Serena. Pat leaned over and asked, "What was that about?" All Tiff could do was shrug her shoulders. They sat for a few more minutes and chatted but soon said their own goodbyes and headed back home.

Later that night, Tiffany lay in bed next to Pat who was quietly snoring. She couldn't get that moment with Serena out of her mind. Serena, the woman that seemed to have it all, a great education, a prestigious career and a handsome, successful fiancée had actually said that she envied Tiffany Maxwell. Tiff had never considered that there was much to envy about her life. Everyone around her always seemed to waiting for her next screw up, at least everyone except for Pat. No other woman had ever said that they envied her. It gave her a new sense of confidence and pride.

Her life was good, really good. Yes, it had been messed up for a while and she for sure would never be perfect, but now she was on the right track. She looked over at the man lying beside her. He had been her turning point. She reached her hand over and gently traced her fingers down the center of his chest. She laid it flat over his heart and could feel its steady beat beneath her palm. Her engagement ring glittered in the moonlight. What on earth am I waiting for, she thought to herself. He reached up and laid his hand over hers and she snuggled in closer to his side before succumbing to sleep herself.

The next morning when Pat woke up Tiffany was sitting beside him with a calendar open on her lap. He sat up rubbing his eyes and blinked to make sure he was seeing correctly. "Why are you reading a calendar at 7 am or is that a stupid question?" he mumbled trying to stifle a yawn.

"I was thinking that we could have a Christmas wedding. What do you think? I mean since that's when we really got together last year. Is that too hokey? It could be really pretty. If you'd rather do a spring wedding that would be fine too. It's just sort of cliché and we've never been the traditional types," she was clattering on as she continued staring at the calendar. She didn't even notice when he jumped across the bed, pouncing her back against her pillows.

"Are you…are you saying you're ready? You're ready to get married?" he asked. She looked up at him, "Are you trying to kill me, Solitano?" He wasn't going to be distracted, though.

"Tiffany, don't play with me, are you serious? Are you ready to set a date?"

She could only nod as tears unexpectedly began forming. She grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him down to her mouth where she stopped all his questions with a series of kisses. The kisses quickly progressed into other activities which kept them in bed until over an hour later by which time they were both running late. "We are seriously talking about this when I get home from work," he told her, "And kissing me isn't going to change the subject."

"Oh, yeah!" she teased him, "We'll see about that."

She watched him from the upstairs window as he walked out to the street. He turned and waved back at her. She loved him so much. It was scary to finally let that last wall down. What if this bet didn't pay off? What if they weren't meant to be together forever? But the truth was that if she didn't take the chance, she was denying them both the possibly of winning the world's biggest parlay. And if there was one thing she had learned about being a Solitano, it was that they never turned down a bet.


End file.
